


Z dolin dna

by Aratanooniel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: Żyło raz czworo czarodziejów,Niezrównanych w magii i sławie.Śmiały Gryffindor z wrzosowisk,Piękna Ravenclaw z górskich hal,Przebiegły Slytherin z trzęsawisk,Słodka Hufflepuff z dolin dna.





	Z dolin dna

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała Morwena. Tekst powstał na pojedynek na Forum Mirriel.

\- Czyś teraz zadowolona, pani? - Vesna powtarza to uderzająco jadowite pytanie, krążąc po pokoju. Dokładnie ta sama mała Vesna, która nawet czesząc jej włosy, patrzy zawsze w podłogę. Jej dziecięcy prawie głos rozcina raz po raz ciszę pokoju. A Helga przecież wie, że ta komnata od miesiąca bez przerwy rozbrzmiewa płaczem godnym wrzaskliwego kocięcia domagającego się mleka.  
Zza parawanu wychodzi mamka i wyciąga ku niej otwartą dłoń, Helga mimowolnie sięga po mieszek i kładzie na niej kilka sykli. Kobieta zamienia się nagle w drapieżnego ptaka i znika w kłębie dymu. Choć ponad wszelką wątpliwość jest charłaczką. Dym szczypie w gardło.  
Z płonącego paleniska wypełza nagle wąż. Mimo że w pokoju jest kilka służek, wąż kieruje się prosto na Helgę. Może wabi go przepych jej szat, purpury i złota. Kobieta stoi jak zahipnotyzowana jego ciałem, sunącym po podłodze wdzięcznymi zygzakami, co jakiś czas szybki język bada powietrze. Powinna uciekać, tak jak cała reszta. Ale coś jej nie pozwala. Czy to wąż ma ją już w swojej mocy? Nie. Powinna wcześniej coś zrobić. Służek już nie ma, ale w tej komnacie jest ktoś jeszcze, ktoś z nogami na tyle małymi, że aż nieprzydatnymi. Mała, płaczliwa istota, którą trzeba uratować.  
Helga sięga po różdżkę, ale nagle nie przychodzi jej do głowy żadne zaklęcie. Wąż owija się wokół jej kostek, czuje zaskakująco gładką skórę bez żadnych łusek, których się spodziewała. Syczy i pnie się w górę.  
Parawanu już nie ma. Pod oknem, na miejscu kołyski, stoi mała trumna.  
\- Czyś teraz szczęśliwa, Helgo? – syczy jej wąż prosto do ucha.

***

Jak zwykle budzi się, jakby właśnie wynurzyła się z jeziora. Jej sny zdają się stawać częścią niej. Od dawna nie mówiła już _dręczą mnie koszmary_. Ludzie mówią tak zwykle, gdy zdarza się to raz na jakiś czas, gdy już nie mogą wytrzymać, bo kolejny raz w tym tygodniu nie przespali nocy. Helga nie ma tego problemu. Helga przesypia noce. Helga nie potrzebuje służebnej, żeby ją co rano budziła. Helga nie ma problemów ze snem. Helga ma problem ze sobą.  
Już od wielu lat co świt budzi się w tym łóżku. Budziła się w nim więcej razy niż kiedykolwiek w jakimkolwiek. Spędziła w nim więcej nocy niż w panieńskim, dzielonym przez jakiś czas z siostrą, którą zabrała smocza ospa. Więcej niż w małżeńskim łożu, w którym spędziła żałośnie mało czasu, zupełnie jakby ktoś obłożył ją klątwą. Hogwart jest i będzie miejscem, w którym spędzi całe swoje życie, pewnie umrze w tym łóżku i jeśli tak się stanie, będzie wreszcie szczęśliwa.  
Sukienka z niefarbowanego płótna wisi już, przygotowana poprzedniego wieczoru. Helga pozwala sobie jeszcze na chwilę w ciepłym łóżku. Marrie się spóźnia, jak zwykle, więc nie ma jeszcze ciepłej wody do obmycia twarzy. Może udać sama przed sobą, że obudziła się po prostu zbyt wcześnie. Jest już w końcu starszą czarownicą. Odkąd sprowadziła do szkolnej kuchni skrzaty, powoli odchodzili w Hogwarcie od brania na służbę charłaków. Rowena jednak upierała się, że każde z nich powinno mieć prywatne służebne, bo nie we wszystkim można zaufać skrzatom. Helga od dłuższego czasu po prostu wyznaczała swoje kolejne uczennice do tego zadania, tydzień po tygodniu każda z nich sprawowała pieczę nad swoją opiekunką. Traktowały to jak zaszczyt, Helga miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu faktycznie wychowa je na pracowite i uczynne czarownice.  
W drzwiach pojawia się rozczochrana głowa Marrie.  
\- Wybaczcie, proszę, mateczko, przegapiłam pianie. Wybaczcie – mówi, gubiąc ostatnie głoski. Widać biegła przez cały zamek, by spóźnić się jak najmniej.  
\- Odetchnij kilka razy, dziecko. A później pospieszymy się na lekcje – mówi Helga czule.  
Dzień jest słoneczny, więc zabiera swoich podopiecznych nad jezioro. Najpierw przeprowadza lekcję na temat fauny i flory, później prosi skrzaty o lekki posiłek, który jedzą wspólnie. Helga wierzy, że bliskość między nimi da równie wiele dobrego, co magia krążąca w żyłach ich wszystkich. Śmieje się z żartów chłopców, chwali wstążki, które próbują transmutować z trawy dziewczęta. I pamięta czas, gdy sama była taka beztroska. Pamięta, że miała ledwie siedem lat, gdy transmutowała kwiat w broszę różdżką zabraną matce.

***

\- Czyś nie jest szczęśliwa, pani? – mówi jedna z jej dwórek, podając jej zawiniątko. Helga bardzo chciałaby móc potwierdzić. Dziecko w jej ramionach popiskuje cicho, domagając się uwagi. Ale nie jest w stanie mu jej dać. Odtrąca zawiniątko, jakby coś ją parzyło, bo może istotnie parzy ją biel rozczarowania. Ciało pulsuje bólem, którego nie sposób uśmierzyć. Gdzieś na zamku ktoś uderza w dzwon, obwieszczając, że zawiodła. Jednostajny huk w jej głowie, oczy pieką tak bardzo, tak bardzo.  
Po podzamczu biegnie posłaniec, ale nie wzywa do radości. Helga jest ptakiem, sową, wznosi się nad chłopcem, który oznajmia, jak bardzo zawiodła. Krzyczy tak głośno i mocno, że jego usta powoli pękają. Na dziedzińcu zaczyna gubić zęby, ale wciąż wrzeszczy, że _biada nam wszystkim, bo pani nie powiła dziedzica._  
Helga jest sową, ptakiem, chce odlecieć, byle dalej od bólu, byle dalej. Jej skrzydło przeszywa strzała. To jej mąż. Na ziemi toczy się bitwa. Czarodzieje winni walczyć na różdżki, więc skąd w jego ręku łuk? Zgiełk poraża ją nie mniej niż przebite ciało. Opada łagodnie, zbyt wolno, by było to naturalne. Białe pióra opadają na błoto wcześniej niż ona. Konie rżą. Jej mąż upada, wypuszcza różdżkę z dłoni. Helga wciąż jeszcze spada. Jej mąż nie wróci już do domu, nie powie jej:  
\- Pokonałem twoich wrogów, pani. Czyś ze mnie zadowolona?

***

Jest jeszcze ciemno, gdy z trudem unosi powieki. Wciąż jeszcze zdarza jej się, że nie potrafi wyrwać się snom. Ale z każdym dniem jest łatwiej. Wybudowali szkołę. Ogromny zamek, większy nawet niż ten jej męża. I każdy kamień położyli własnoręcznie. Każdą szybkę transmutowała sama. Każdy kandelabr wyczarowała Rowena. W dzień, gdy widmo koszmarów nocy blednie, Helgę przepełnia szczęście. Stworzyli coś dobrego. Coś, co, Merlin da, zostanie choć przez kilka pokoleń po nich. Dadzą światu czarodziejów wykształconych i dobrych, by pomagali kończyć wojny, a nie je wywoływać.  
Wciąż jeszcze jest młoda, czasem musi sobie to przypominać. Ale nie w takie dni, gdy mimo ciężkich, zasnutych cieniem powiek, ma siłę, by wstać z łóżka, prawie z niego wyskakując. Dziś Salazar i Godryk powrócą z ich adeptami. Już od miesiąca są w drodze. Tych z czarodziejskich rodzin zabiorą i może nawet spotkają się ze zrozumieniem. Tych z biedniejszych domów wykupią. Tych zrodzonych z mugoli wymażą z pamięci wioski. Przywiodą ich wszystkich do Hogwartu, gdzie dadzą im dom i wiedzę, na jaką zasługują.  
Gdy Helga wychodzi na dziedziniec, spotyka Rowenę. Jak zwykle otulona jest w niebieską szatę. Helga nie ma jeszcze tyle śmiałości, by zapytać ją, czy korzysta z prawdziwych, ale drogich barwników, czy też po prostu je czaruje. Witają się uśmiechami i czekają. Wkrótce pojawiają się mężczyźni, a wraz z nimi gromadka dzieci w różnym wieku.  
\- Niektórzy są starsi, niż oczekiwałam – mówi zamiast powitania Rowena. – Jeśli wkroczyli w okres dojrzewania, jest już za późno, by zrobić z nich coś wartościowego.  
Helga myśli, że Rowena czasami jest zbyt dumna.  
\- Niektórzy zrodzili się z mugoli, to też nic nie warty szlam, pani – syczy Salazar. Tę dyskusję prowadzili od ułożenia pierwszego kamienia.  
Helga milczy. Salazar czasami jest zbyt arogancki.  
\- Powinniśmy urządzić turniej, który wskaże, jak wielu spośród nich będziemy uczyć – mówi pojednawczo Godryk.  
Helga sama nie wie dlaczego, ale chce zaprotestować. Choć wszyscy już się zgodzili. Patrzy na przerażone buzie dzieci. To dziwna zbieranina – jest chłopiec w za dużej chłopskiej kamizelce, jakby dostał wszystko, co było w domu wartościowego, jest dziewczynka w pięknej szacie i z szafirem przy kołnierzu. Są tacy z dumą albo strachem w oczach. I Helga występuje krok naprzód, by powiedzieć:  
\- Nikogo nie odeślemy. Wezmę wszystkich, których odrzucicie wy.

***

\- Czyś zadowolona, pani? – mówi ojciec do matki, podając jej pergamin z listem, który zmieni życie ich wszystkich.  
\- Och, tak, tak, panie. Powiedz, jakżeś tego dokonał? Uratowaniśmy!  
Helga ogląda ich jak przez szybę, postacie są zniekształcone. Ale ich głosy słyszy tak wyraźnie jak zawsze. Jej drodzy rodzice pokładający w niej takie nadzieje... Odgrywają co i rusz tę samą scenę, pełny radości poranek, gdy dowiedzieli się, że Helga zostanie żoną lorda Hufflepuffa. Matka przyciska na klatki piersiowej list, ociera łzy wzruszenia płynące z pustych oczodołów. Cienkie, niczym nieobleczone kości nie zasłaniają jej bijącego szybciej z radości serca. Stawia szybkie, pospieszne kroki w kierunku Helgi, jakby chciała ją objąć po raz pierwszy od dawna. Ale potyka się o ciało swej drugiej córki, pokryte ropiejącą wysypką właściwą smoczej ospie.  
Helga odwraca się i otwiera drzwi za plecami. Światło ją oślepia. Wielka sala balowa oświetlona jest tysiącem świec unoszących się pod sufitem. Gdzieś w tle muzyka sączy się przyjemnie. A w jej stronę wyciąga się ręka, którą natychmiast chwyta. Jej mąż prowadzi ją na sam środek sali, Helga czuje ciężar sukni z każdym krokiem.  
\- To wszystko będzie nasze, pani. Liczę, że przeżyjemy wiele wspólnych lat, moja miła. Zawsze żyłem marzeniem o dużej, szczęśliwej rodzinie. Będziemy szczęśliwi, pani? – jej świeżo poślubiony małżonek szuka u niej potwierdzenia.  
Wokół nich tańczy cały zastęp jego żon i dzieci. Nawet zasłona nie powstrzymała ich przed pojawieniem się przy nich tego wieczoru. Szepczą, chichoczą. Kości obleczone w strojne szaty grzechoczą.  
\- Lepiej żebyś go uszczęśliwiła, pani.

***

Jej dusza budzi się wcześniej niż ciało. Czuje się jak uwięziona w ciasnej klatce. Jej ciotka miała kiedyś ptaka trzymanego w klatce z transmutowanego złota. Już wtedy Helga potrafiła dostrzec, że ich rodzina coraz bardziej biednieje. Szlachectwo zobowiązuje, nawet jeśli jest tylko szlachectwem z nazwy i trzeba transmutować co jakiś czas drewno w złoto. Właśnie o ciotce Margaret myśli codziennie rano, gdy zaklęciem rozprostowuje wymięte w nocy szaty, gdy czyści złotogłów z błota i liści. Helga Hufflepuff, wdowa po wielkim czarodzieju i wielkim wojowniku, spędza noce pod gołym niebem. Wędruje na koniu, którego dostała w posagu i troszczy się o niego najlepiej, jak umie. Jest najbardziej wartościową częścią jej dobytku. W jukach nie ma już nic, co mogłaby sprzedać. A suknia na grzbiecie jest ostatnią, którą może z dumą nosić.  
Codziennie rano wmawia sobie, że im dalej jest od zamku, tym mniej pamięta męża, córkę i rodzinę. Przychodzą do niej w snach, a wtedy jej serce trzepocze jak egzotyczny ptak z dalekiej podróży uwięziony w Szkocji.  
Wciąż przecież nie potrafi zdobyć się na transmutowanie na sobie sukni. Gdyby zmieniła ją w coś zwyczajnego, łatwiej by jej było zdobyć strawę. Pomogłaby wieśniakom, odebrała kilka porodów, wyleczyła katar odpowiednim eliksirem. Potem ruszyłaby w drogę z pełnym brzuchem, zanim zorientowaliby się, że potrafi zdziałać więcej niż zwykła zielarka.  
Ale raz jeszcze układa różdżką misterne loki, czyści dokładnie siodło i po damsku dosiada konia. Jeszcze jeden dzień, nim głód odbierze jej resztę godności.  
Jest coraz bardziej zmęczona. Jej szwagier wyganiając ją z zamku, powiedział, że na nic więcej nie zapracowała. Jej mąż ruszył na beznadziejną wojnę w jej sprawie, a ona sama nie dała im nawet dziedzica. Nawet dziewczynki, która zapewniłaby jej chociaż ciepły kąt w kuchni. Śmiał się w jej twarz, odpinając z jej uszu kolczyki ze ślubnego kompletu. Diamenty skrzyły się w jego dłoniach jak jej łzy, którym nie pozwoliła popłynąć. Helga pamięta, że bardzo chciała go wtedy przekląć. Ale w ostatniej chwili jej ręka zadrżała. W ostatniej chwili pomyślała, że czasami sama jej myśl jest zbyt potężna i potrafi przynieść niewyobrażalne cierpienie.  
Słońce świeci jej prosto w kark, jest tak bardzo spragniona. Słyszy z daleka szum rzeki, pospiesza konia. Na drodze przed nią wyrasta przeszkoda. Od kraju do kraju leży dąb. Pień jest tak gruby, że koń na pewno go nie przeskoczy. Gałęzie sięgają tak szeroko, że prawie dotykają nieba nad urwiskiem, nad którym się zwieszają. A korzenie tkwią w bagnie powstałym przez ostatnie deszcze, przed którymi musiała się chronić czarami.  
Pamięta, że dawno, dawno temu, w jakimś innym życiu patrzyła, jak jej matka używa tego zaklęcia. Przesuwała nim bibeloty, czasami poprawiała porcelanę na stole.  
Zsiada z konia i unosi różdżkę. Siłą woli pokonuje początkowy opór. Z każdym centymetrem drzewo wydaje się jej lżejsze, a magia śpiewa w jej ciele. Jakby mówiła jej, że do tego właśnie powinna ją wykorzystywać. Nie do usuwania błota i ochrony przed zimnem.  
Gdy drzewo unosi się już kilka stóp nad ziemią, dostrzega, że ktoś po drugiej stronie stoi w identycznej jak ona pozycji. Wspólnymi siłami przesuwają pień na bok, droga znów jest przejezdna. Wszystko, o czym może myśleć Helga, to, że mężczyzna ubrany jest w szatę koloru maków rosnących na łąkach jej dzieciństwa.  
\- Godryk Gryffindor, pani – mówi on, kłaniając się. 


End file.
